


Heat Wave doesn't eat greens.

by violetspring



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 04:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetspring/pseuds/violetspring
Summary: He found another damn vegetable hidden in his food.





	Heat Wave doesn't eat greens.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote for my girlfriend last year but I never posted here.

Mick threatened him hundred of time already, but Ray ain't listening. He found another damn vegetable hidden in his food. That is just enough. 

He picks his fire gun and pushes Raymond against the wall, he presses the trigger enough to Ray to feel the heat against his face but not enough for he to be burned. "If I find another green unasked-for-thing in my food you are losing your pretty hair. Are we clair?” He can see Ray swallowing hard. 

"Transparent," The Atom answers.

So Rory lets him go, and goes back to eat his unpleasant way-too-healthy-for-his-taste food.

-

After that he is pretty sure his days of eating healthy are over. But just a couple of days after that he finds himself eating a sandwich with sprouts in it. Not enough for him to notice right away, but enough for making him smile when he does notice. 

“Oh, haircut. You are way braver than you look like.,” he says to an alert Raymond. “But exactly as dumb.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember what episode I was doing a reference too. If you know please let me know in the comments :3


End file.
